Apocalypse Impaler
|manufacturer = Declasse |price = $1,209,500 (Conversion at Arena Workshop) |related = Impaler Future Shock Impaler Nightmare Impaler |variants = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = impaler2 |handlingname = IMPALER2 |textlabelname = IMPALER2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Apocalypse Impaler is a custom car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle takes strong inspirations from from the movie . In-game, it is essentially an Impaler with several modifications on it, giving it a dragster-like appearance. Its hood features a combination of a triple bug catcher and cowl hood, along with Dual Chrome Plated Exhausts as a permanent modification (only with a rusty appearance). The rear wheel arches were enlarged in order to fit massive wheels, sporting wider and thicker tires. The windows now have steel mesh gratings. Unlike its stock variant, however, the vehicle lacks the action to toggle the pop-up headlights, since the small hatches were removed. While identical to its Nightmare variant, it has a worn bodywork with rusty bumpers, underside and details. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The vehicle improves over the standard version in top speed and acceleration, possibly due to the grip from the rear tires. It also has slightly better braking, but suffers from losing control when steering, a flaw that is shared with the standard Impaler. Like its stock counterpart, the vehicle is powered by a single-cam V8 engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. ;Abilities *The vehicle can be installed with both "Jump" mods and "Shunt" mods. The Jump modifications come in three levels of effectiveness and can be activated using the horn button. When activated, the vehicle will be launched into the air, in a similar way to the Ruiner 2000 and Scramjet. The Shunt modifications allow the vehicle to shunt to the side. *The vehicle can be installed with Boost upgrades. This can be used to significantly speed up the vehicle. It can be used repeatedly while driving the vehicle, but it is better to let it fully recharge for maximum efficiency. ;Armor While the vehicle can withstand a single explosive without being destroyed, the window steel mesh gratings does not offer actual protection, leaving the occupants vulnerable to gunfire. However, the Heavy Armor upgrade gives great protection on the back and slight protection on the front, but still leaves the side windows with no armor. ;Weaponry *The vehicle can be fitted with a Ram Weapon, namely scoops. The ram weapon behaves in a similar way to the updated scoops and ramming bars of the RCV and Armored Boxville, causing a large amount of damage to other vehicles and often sending them flying into mid-air with little to no disadvantage against the vehicle itself, and no damage to the vehicle's engine whatsoever. It should be noted that the effectiveness against other players is significantly reduced compared to its effectiveness against NPCs and their vehicles. *The Impaler can be modified to have two .50 caliber machine guns. They behave similarly to other front-mounted machine guns from various armed land vehicles, but it is difficult to use and lacks enough firepower to sort out heavily-armored vehicles. *The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines. Unlike Weaponized Vehicles added in the Gunrunning update, the Impaler, along with all Arena Cars in the Arena War update, has five different Proximity Mine choices: Kinetic, Spike, EMP, Slick and Sticky; **The Kinetic option (orange flashing light) creates a small impulse spreading several meters around the area, sending players and vehicles into the air. The impulse deals little damage to both players and vehicles. **The Spike option (dark blue flashing light) bursts the tires of vehicles passing over or near it, as well as dealing a small amount of damage to the vehicle, mainly effecting the vehicle's windows, but otherwise dealing no damage or force. The mine does not burst vehicles with Bulletproof Tires installed. **The EMP option (light blue flashing light) disables the vehicle's electronics when passing over it. The accelerator, brakes and steering, as well as the radio and other features are disabled for around 5 seconds before reactivating. It also deals a small amount of damage to players. The player will be notified by whom their vehicle was disabled by in a small notification above the radar. **The Slick option (green flashing light) bursts a large amount of oil on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to lose control. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. **The Sticky option (purple flashing light) bursts a large amount of sticky substance on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to slow down. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. *The car can also be installed with bodywork Spikes. These spikes deal damage to NPCs and players, contact with the spikes can instantly kill them. GTA Online Overview V8 (in-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = ArenaImpaler-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Apocalypse Impaler can only be modified at an Arena Workshop. :(AW) Unlock this item for purchase via the Arena War Career. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ArenaWar-GTAO-ApocalypseImpaler.png|Modified example of the Apocalypse Impaler on the Arena War website. ArenaImpaler-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Arena Impaler on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. ArenaImpaler-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Arena Impaler on Rockstar Games Social Club. ArenaImpaler-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Arena Impaler on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from an Impaler at the Arena Workshop, for $1,209,500. **The vehicle comes with the "Sunburnt" Livery and a Light Scoop Ram Weapon as standard upon conversion. See Also *Impaler - Base model. *Future Shock Impaler *Nightmare Impaler Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online